


Nightingale Woman

by MyrddinDerwydd



Series: Divergent Paths [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Star Trek
Genre: Birds, Erotic Poetry, F/M, Love, Moonlight, Poetry, Romance, Shakespearean Sonnets, Star Trek References, Tryst, Unfinished poems, Wings, feathers - Freeform, kenku, starlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrddinDerwydd/pseuds/MyrddinDerwydd
Summary: "Nightingale Woman" was a poem by Tarbolde, written in 1996 on the Canopus Planet. It was said to be one of the most passionate love sonnets of its time. An excerpt of the sonnet from page 387 is all that is known from Star Trek lore (the first two lines).MacHuginn, a Cleric of Deneir, completed the sonnet, writing it for his love, the kenku Karrakaniin.





	Nightingale Woman

My love has wings - slender, feathered things,  
With grace in upswept curves and tapered tips.   
In every beat she strikes a chord that rings  
As true as cherished words from readied lips.

My love's dark eyes are quick, and undismayed   
To pierce the shadowed veil of deepening night.  
Oh, smould'ring gaze of moonlit thoughts betrayed  
By sable feathers limned in silver light.

My lover's mind takes flight, she claims my eyes,  
As wingtips brush with whispered, promised, notes.  
Each silken touch, a slow caress, gives rise   
To fierce, enchanted cries from joyous throats.

Her slender curves my upswept wings now trace -  
Stars gasp to watch our shimmering embrace.


End file.
